


Hollin

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: hobbitadvent, Ficlet, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli in Dunland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hobbit Yule, day 28, prompt - Holly
> 
> Silver Hedgehog holly -- ferox argentum -- is a real thing.

* * *

Holly trees still grew in Dunland, particularly in the north, near the river that marked the border with Eregion to the north, that had once been Hollin. They were small things, more bushes than trees, and their leaves were thickly set about with prickles; not just on the edges, but the surfaces as well. Well defended, like tiny green hedgehogs, and with startlingly red berries tucked like gifts under the leaves. When the fire-moon had risen in the east, burning as red and enormous as the sun that set into purple and grey clouds, the caravan had been setting up camp among a cluster of the spiky things, green against the autumn-sere grass. Just as the moon had been an amazing sight to Kíli, so too had been the persistence and valor of the little trees. They had put him in mind of his uncle, oddly. Enduring against adversity, undoubtably prickly, and far more hidden from view than anyone might guess.


End file.
